


Timelines

by changesintime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Timelines, F/M, Fun, Hermione centric, Manipulative Dumbles, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Timelines, because there is gonna be a lot of what if'sm, because what if, for now, goodish malfoys, kinda ron bashing, lets be honest i don't think the wizarding word realy would have changed, not a huge fan of him or dumbles, not sure of the pairings yet, pureblood hermione, super fun, there are some mentions of hermione granger and tom riddle, what if, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changesintime/pseuds/changesintime
Summary: Magic was a blessing. When she woke up and felt the world come to life around her she was happy to have survived the war. But the truth was that she was curious. What if… I suck at summeries, but trust me it is worth checking out!Started on ff.net with the penname kaiyajones returning to rewrtie/fix and complete the fic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Magic was a blessing. When she woke up and felt the world come to life around her she was happy to have survived the war. But the truth was that she was curious. What if…  
Hermione had a lot of "What If" scenarios that plagued both her waking and sleeping moments. They were silly little daydreams at first, but nothing quenched her curiosity anymore. Time travel was impossible. She remembered Dumbledore's warning in her third year. "Horrible things happen to wizards who mess with time." The consequences of a paradox were enough to keep her from fulfilling some of her "what if's' ' But even time travel would not sate some of her more peculiar scenarios.

  
She wondered, cynically, if a change in her life or timeline would even affect the Wizarding world. If it was fate, then surely it had a way to correct itself. What if, she'd been a pureblood? What if, she'd grown up with siblings or if she was adopted? What if….

  
Hermione chuckled at how childish it all sounded, but after graduation she'd finally understood why Snape had been so cynical about her involvement in the war. The wool was removed from her eyes even before the bodies from the final battle were cold. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been. Blood status was an issue on both sides of the war. She was treated differently from both Harry and Ron after she'd done her duty. Both of her friends had gone and married proper pureblood women. Perhaps she was a bit bitter. She was a war heroine and had given her childhood and almost her life for the Wizarding world and it rejected her. "What if…" She sighed as she dozed on the hammock.

* * *

"We should not interfere," a voice murmured quietly. He watched Hermione's sleeping form sadly using magic to rock her. "We have no way to improve this life."

  
"Emrys! Don't you think she'd be happier if life had been different? You blessed her. You gave her bits of our magic. She is practically our child!" Another voice, female, scoffed reaching for Hermione before pulling away.

  
"Morgana, old magic is different. You saw her with a magical life. A wonderful life that would only happen if she had magic. You blessed her as much as I. She has grown into a beautiful, stubborn, willful woman. She reminds me of you." He chuckled.

  
"Yes," she said dryly, "With your desire to help those she finds less fortunate. But she'd be happier if she'd come from an old family." She crossed her arms, "a magical family."  
"She'd be less extraordinary." He argued as he magically calmed Hermione and continued to fuel her 'what if' fantasies.

  
"I do not believe that and neither do you. We blessed her. That makes her OUR descendent. Do you not wish your only child to be happy?"

  
"You want to change time. Nothing would be the same. There is nothing to guarantee her happiness. She could end up in a worse situation. Not the mention that we'd give her a new destiny. You know how grouchy fate and destiny get when we screw up their plans." He grumbled at the thought. "And what happens when she is equally as miserable? In this timeline she is Hermione Jean Granger, muggle born Gryffindor, brains of the Golden Trio and brightest witch of her age. Despite…"

  
"Despite her unfortunate muggle upbringing. Some might call it a disadvantage. She is shunned from the community, lives in the muggle world and is a librarian at Oxford University. She is a brilliant mind that is wasted because she had the gall to be born to the wrong family. If she is more miserable in another life then she will live a thousand. Eventually, she will become one with the old religion and be embraced by us. A thousand lifetimes that she will never remember until the end and then it is only if she wishes to remember them."

  
"And what of us? We cannot raise her. It would be cheating." He looked at the sleeping Hermione sadly. "Nimueh told us her terms. If we break them," he shudders to think. They'd blessed Hermione with more magic than the Wizarding world could handle. Nimueh promised consequences if they broke her terms.

  
"We will watch her, as we always have. Lead her magically. Be with her in her dreams. Emrys please. She has suffered enough."

  
"Very well. Let us protect our little Hermione. Where do you believe she will be happiest?"

  
"In this timeline, but as a pureblood. A descendant of Salazar or Godric, both were good men. She should not be in a family with political ties. No that would be boring. One of the noble houses then? Malfoy or Black. She must not and will not be a Potter."

  
"So you wish her to be a twin? Or a bastard child." Emrys asked with an amused expression.

  
"That term is offensive," Morgana muttered thinking of her own upbringing as a king's bastard. "A twin. The younger of the two and preferably fraternal."

* * *

"Hermione!" called a young excited voice as her bedroom door slammed open. "Wake up! We're going to Diagon! Our letters have arrived and godfather sent us specialized instructions for extra materials." The young boy said in one breath jumping on his sister's bed. "Stop being such a princess!" He whined shoving her about roughly.

"Draco, it is not proper to whine." Corrected Narcissa Malfoy as she swept gracefully into her only daughters chambers. "Come dear, I know you wish to slumber on, but it is improper for a lady to be so lazy." She chastised the girl with a smile on her face.

"Mama, do you think we'll be sorted separately? Hermione is a bit odd. Maybe she's to be a Hufflepuff." Draco teased, and ducked as a pillow was thrown in his general direction.

"Draco, in public it would be better if you called me Mother." She said stiffly. Her babies were grown and society would not be kind.  
Hermione sat up and stretched. She was the miniature version of Narcissa Malfoy. She was pale like her twin, but that is where the similarities stopped. Hermione was a Black.

"Mama, don't worry. I'll keep him in line." She yawned and crawled gracefully from the bed with her eyes still closed and headed toward her closet. "Dolly," she called.

"Little Mistress calls!" Dolly said excitedly moving around the closet straightening anything that seemed out of place. "What Dolly be helping with?"

"Please pull out an outfit for Diagon Alley and draw my bath. I also need my hair brushed, breakfast and my mail." She addressed the elf kindly. She would miss Dolly she shef left for Hogwarts next week.

"Of course, little mistress!" She squeaked and disappeared.

"Dolly, pull a dress and the Malfoy comb." Narcissa added. "Your father believes it is time. He will give Draco his ring today at Gringotts."

"I'm not jealous, ma…Mother." She corrected herself almost instantly. "He is papa's heir. I am a woman, or I will be someday. He will find me a good husband. My dowry will make sure of that. She said with a slight giggle. "Besides, I've inherited the Black family fortune. Siris was disowned and Regulus." She frowned as her voice drifted off.

"Yes, but your brother is not aware that he was," Narcissa paused to find the correct wording, "Passed over."

"It would be uncouth for him to inherit both seats at the Wizamgot."

"Do not joke. You will do no such thing. Your son will sit in that seat."

Hermione dressed quickly and before they knew it the twins were at Madam Malkins.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Draco asked the scrawny black haired boy next to him. Hermione sighed.

"Yes," The boy said.

"My father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands. This is my twin." Draco's voice was bored. The excitement from earlier dwindling as the trip grew longer. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. Hermione will roll her eyes and beg to return to the book shop. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"I doubt that," Hermione interjected.

"Have you got your own broom?"

"No," the boy answered.

"Play quidditch?"

"No."

"I do, Hermione doesn't. She hates flying. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Honestly, must you interrogate the boy?" Hermione sighed exasperated with her brother's interrogation of the black haired boy.

"No?" The boy seemed tense and ab it uncomfortable.

"No one knows," Hermione began. "We're likely to end up in Slytherin. After all, generations of our family have been. He likes to tease that I'll be a Hufflepuff, but it's rare to separate twins."

Draco looked at his sister indigent for her interruptions. By the time he looked back the boy had gone. "Honestly, could you have let us boys talk?"

"You were making him uncomfortable." She states smiling as her own robes were fitted as well as several casual dresses for the weekends and after classes.

"Why do you need more clothes?" Draco watched as a simple black dress was fitted.

"It would be inappropriate for me to run around underdressed." She said quickly twirling around a bit as Lucius entered the establishment.

"Quite right. You've picked a lovely selection, Hermione. Set a schedule to have new ones delivered monthly."

"Monthly, Mis…"

"Lord Malfoy, and yes my daughter must always look her best. Perhaps Dolly will follow you to Hogwarts. Your hair is quite long."

The twins and their father exited the shop. As predicted, Draco bullied their father into the quidditch shop, but not into buying a broom.

Hermione stared at the jewelry in the windows as they walked by.

"See something you like, Princess?" Lucius asked as the approached the door.

"Oh, no it's fine. I do not need a bauble father." She looked back wistfully at a small silver and green ring.

"I've upset you." He said quietly observing Draco staring into another window. "Because of the ring."

"Father, I understand. He is your heir and I'm extra. My dowry is kindness enough." Her face was sad.

"That doesn't mean that you are valued any less. Children are a blessing. You are the first female born Malfoy in four generations. And you and Draco are the first Malfoy twins in known history." He did not hug her. The Malfoy's rarely displayed physical affection publicly. They were known to be standoffish.

"Father," Hermione started, but stopped as Draco dragged them into the offending jewelry store. "Draco, what…"

"You were looking at that really pretty ring. I want to buy it for you." He said proudly. "Sir, I'd like to buy the silver and green ring in the window."

The man looked shocked at the boy's request. "Young sir, that piece may be a bit above your spending limit. I'm sure your girlfriend would rather have a smaller bauble."  
Lucius had not followed them in until he saw the look on Draco's face. Anger at being talked down to and disgust about the idea of dating, let alone dating his twin. So he entered gracefully.

"My sister wants that ring." Draco insisted trying to keep his voice down and calm. "A Malfoy wants for nothing."

Lucius was proud of his sons actions. "Yes, but it seems perhaps it would be best to take our business elsewhere." His voice was bored, but both of his children could hear the irritation.

"Lord Malfoy…" The jeweler sputtered and pulled the piece from the window as well as everything that matched it. "It is a white gold band with emerald setting. There are two small diamonds on either side. This is frequently modified to have a house crest inside the stone. Its magical properties include auto resizing as the young miss grows and an array of anti-theft protection charms."

"I see." Lucius drawled. "And this is a common purchase?" His eyes drifted to the back case which displayed more unique and expensive rings.

"Yes. The Parkinsons' just purchased one for their daughter Pansy. I believe as a gift for Hogwarts. We have some goblin made pieces that are more precious. I believe there is something similar in design."

"Father, I don't need a ring." Hermione said quietly noting Narcissa entering the shop. "Mother," She greeted quietly lowering her head.

"I see Draco wants to spoil his twin. I am unsurprised. Let the boys pick something for you. I am sure your father will make sure it is tasteful and worthy of a Malfoy ring." Narcissa said kindly.

Hermione sighed and looked at the goblin made pieces and gasped. "That one." She pointed to a silver and green ring again, but she could feel the magic radiating from it. "That's not goblin made. It's old magic" She said in a know-it-all manner that drove her brother bonkers.

"You're correct, but it is a bit more temperamental. It is a ring Morgana gave the daughter of Salazar Slytherin when she came of age. It has attacked everyone who's tried to buy it."

"It's mine." She said reaching for the ring. It immediately sized itself and hissed happily on her finger.

"Why did you have it?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"A woman sold it to me when she was pregnant. She said her lover had abandoned her and the child and that her family disowned her. Guant was the last name. I felt pity."

Lucius cringed at the story but said nothing. "How much?"

"Fifteen gallons. Normally I'd ask for more for such a fine piece of Wizarding history, but the ring has obviously found its place."

Hermione smiled and hugged her father stiffly. "Thank you, Father." She turned to Draco and hugged him freely. "Thank you, Dragon."

The remainder of the trip went off without a hitch. When Hermione wasn't picking out her school supplies she was staring at the ring on her finger.

* * *

"Salazar's heirloom. You're calling attention to her, Morgana." Emrys sighed. "Next thing you know she'll be engaged to Riddle."

"Maybe he'd win the war if she was at his side. He could protect her and nurture her magic. He is obsessed with old magic."

"Or he could kill her. Jealousy is a powerful motive." He contested. "I still don't know about Malfoy. He dotes on her, but what if he makes her a pawn."

"Have faith in her strength."


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hogwarts: Year 1 Part 1 _

_ Malfoy Twins _

_ Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There's nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you've a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

Hermione watched the hat nervously. She watched the calmness of her brother and tried not to sneer. The boy they'd met at Diagon Alley had been Harry Potter. What was worse is that Draco had already made an enemy by teasing the blood traitor. She remembered father being distressed by how the Weasley's disgraced the name of wizard so she understood, but the boy who lived did not

.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Hermione's head looked up immediately. Her brother strode with such confidence it left her fidgeting uncomfortably. "Slytherin." She smiled at him weakly and watched as he walked to his new family.

"Malfoy, Hermione." The hall grew deathly quiet. There were two sets of twins this year, but the Malfoy twins had more rumors floating around about them than the other set. Hermione, the little princess with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and Draco, the little prince, with such polite manners that it begged the question if they were ever children.

"Miss. Malfoy, what a lovely brain I see. Blessed by old magic, or maybe just your ring. Cunning and wise and such a brilliant tactician. It would be a shame to see that talent gone to waste. Such curiosities. You thirst to prove you're more than just a spare. That girls are just as important. Ravenclaw would make you shine." Hermione listened and tried to bite back the tears. "But that loyalty to your family. No, perhaps tradition would be best."

"Please."

"Slytherin!" The hat called out and Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. She walked gracefully and sat next to the other first years. At the end of sorting there were four girls and five boys sorted into Slytherin.

"Why'd the hat take so long, Mia?" Draco asked curiously. He ignored the headmaster's speech and watched his twin intently.

"I wasn't meant to be in Slytherin, dragon." She answered by serving herself dinner. "It said I belonged in Ravenclaw."

"Father would not have…Mia you shouldn't have argued with the hat!" Draco said flustered. "You would have made friends in Ravenclaw with that big brain of yours!"

"Father would not have what, Draco. Disowned me? Been disappointed? Family, Duty, Honor. Never forget that. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper. Our family is Slytherin, always pure." Hermione had always been an academic. She'd learned the house motto while Draco played quidditch.

"Mia," Draco was at a loss for words. He turned away from her and continued to speak to his new housemates.

"I'm Daphne, and this is Pansy." Daphne Greengrass introduced herself and the girl next to her. "You've not been around much, unlike Draco."

Hermione frowned. "Mother and father thought it best for everyone to focus on Draco. He is, after all, the Malfoy heir. Mother plans on my coming out sometime in fourth year. Either Christmas or the summer before. I'm sure you'll both receive invitations of course."

"Of course, but no one really believed that the Malfoy's had a daughter. We all thought it was a silly rumor that never managed to correct itself." Teased Pansy batting her eyes at Draco. "So horrible to have to share your parents, wasn't it Drackie?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione's blue eyes turned cold as she listened to the girl insult her.

"Well you're a girl. We're only good for marriage, but you don't even have a betrothal contract. Isn't that right, Drackie?"

Hermione clenched her fists and looked at the pug face Slytherin. "I mean more to my father than as a broodmare." She reached for her wand and felt an adult hand on her shoulder.

"Miss. Malfoy, you should refrain from making a scene and come with me." The voice of Severus Snape was even and calm. It lulled and calmed Hermione enough for her to follow gracefully and without protest. Her dinner was left half eaten but she did not care. Once they arrived in his office there were tears streaming down her face.

"What ails you child? Your temper is legendary, but even you know better than to lose it in public."

"I'll show that little witch. Trying to ensnare my Dragon. Insulting me and insinuating that I was a broodmare. Bloody airhead will never be a Malfoy."

"A lady would know better than to use that language around a man, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Godfather. Parkinson believe me useless, because of my lack of a betrothal contract. Father is being very selective with potential husbands." She threw herself in the chair in a very unlady like manner. "My mother thinks I've inherited the Black temper. I know she fears I'll inherit Aunt Bella's madness."

"Perhaps we will work on this infamous temper. Would you like tea?"

"Draco will be jealous. Perhaps just an escort," she said sadly.

"You'll be happy to know it is two girls to a dorm. You will be sharing with Miss. Greengrass and not with Miss. Parkinson."

"Pleasant," she groaned as he escorted her to the common room. "Thank you, Godfather."

"Professor," he corrected and left the child to unpack.

"Dolly." She whispered hopefully.

"Little miss! You called!" the small house elf exclaimed happily.

"Will you brush out my hair, Dolly?" She asked her kindly.

"An honor, little Miss." The elf took out to long braid that contained Hermione's waist length hair . It took ages to brush out the knots of the day.

"Hermione?" Daphne asked surprised by the small elf. "We're not allowed personal house elves."

"Dolly is always her for little Miss. Assigned to Hogwarts till summer she was!"

Hermione smiled as the elf rebraided her hair and disappeared. ""My hair requires a lot of attention. I see Parkinson is not attatched to your side." She added bitterly.

"Pans has a tendency to…she was very rude. Your brother refused to speak with her."

"Yes, Draco has a tendency to be a bit protective. He was upset by my lack of contract as well. Father is simply being picky."

"But all the Slytherin's know now. They'll try to come to an understanding." She said horrified.

"Without a doubt, but I'll likely marry a lesser son. I already have my inheritance." She said slowly. She pulled on her sleeping clothes and watched the door. She missed her brother. They'd shared their nursery until they were ten. They'd spent the last year trying to sleep apart, but some nights found the twins curled up together.

"Problem?" Daphne asked innocently. "I heard that some twins have separation anxiety. That they share a bed even when it is not socially acceptable."

Hermione could tell she was digging for gossip and narrowed her eyes. "We share hot chocolate every night. Tradition for years."

"That's sweet. I doubt you'll do that anymore. He will have boys to spend time with now, after all."

Hermione was sure that Daphne was right. Draco had always longed for friends that shared the same interests, but it hurt her to know that they would drift apart.

The first few weeks passed quickly. Hermione made no friends. She realized on the first night that none of the new Slytherin girls would make good companions.

"Swish and flick"

Hermione watched Ronald Weasley as he pronounce the incantation wrong and continued to grow more frustrated. "Stop. Stop!" she said calmly, "you're going to put someones eye out. You're pronouncing it wrong. It's leviOsa not leviosaaa."

"You try it then!" He snapped.

Hermione sighed and did it quickly. Flitwick saw her and smiled. "Well done, Miss. Malfoy's done it! Five points to Slytherin." Hermione smiled, but then frowned at Ron's reaction.

"Honestly, she's a nightmare. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron joked cruely.

"What did you say, Weasley?" Draco asked stepping front of the other Gryffindors.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty, Malfoy. You have even been ignoring her." Ronald said his arms crossed.

"It doesn't give you the right to insult her."

Hermione cleaned her tears and began storming past the boys.

"No, but her being incapable of following tradition is. Not much of a lady if she doesn't know how to stay silent. She's not meant to be better at magic." Ron's comment caused Hermione to turn on her toes and Draco's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting that my marks are an insult to my family?" Hermione drew her wand and was suddenly flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. She felt the familiar surge of protective magic.

"Inbreeding at its finest" Ronald chuckled.

Hermione noticed Harry backing away uncomfortably. "Ron, that's…don't be a bully." She smiled softly at the boy. "She tried to help you."

"You don't get it, Mate. She's probably going to marry her brother. It's disgusting. Besides women belong at home like mum."

The incest comment pushed Draco over the edge and he punched him. In their anger none of them saw three very angry professors who witnessed the entire encounter.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked astounded at the level of violence demonstrated in her first years.

"He started it!" stated Ron holding his hand up to his nose.

"I think you'll find that the witnesses will say otherwise Mister Weasley. The crying face of Miss. Malfoy would be enough to convince me otherwise." Drawled Severus.

Minerva nodded and motioned for Draco and Ron to follow her to the headmaster.

"Me too." Hermione said quietly. "He was bullying me and I wish to floo father. His comments about my blood and supposed incest were uncalled for and a slight against my family."

"I don't think you need to involve Lord Malfoy in something so trivial." Minerva said tightly trying to protect her cub.

"Father will want to be informed. He will be most displeased if we delay." Draco added.

The twins walked behind Minerva while Ron walked next to Severus. It surprised no one to find Lucius Malfoy and both Weasley parents in Dumbledore's office. Hermione pushed past everyone and ran to her father balling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked with barely concealed anger. "Mia?" He whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Your son hit my child!" Molly raged moving to coddle the red faced boy.

"Perhaps you should have taught him not to be a bully! He was being horrible to Hermione. She was just trying to help him in class!" Draco said defensively.

"Calm Draco," Lucius said. "It seems that bullying by Gryffindors is to be tradition?"

"Surely Lord Malfoy understands that kids will be kids." Minerva stated.

Hermione looked at the woman angrily. The flash of the infamous Black temper apparent in her eyes. "So I help him and allow him to say I shame my family because of my good marks. That I'm disgusting and will marry my brother because I'm inbred. Oh and that because I'm a girl I should be nothing but a broodmare!" The tone of voice reminded everyone in the room of her aunt causing most of the adults to cringe.

"Now listen here you little brat! You must have instigated my little boy. Ronald is a good boy from a good family." Molly screeched.

Arthur had the decency to pull his wife away. "Forgive her Lucius, how do we fix this?"

"Detention for the boy." Albus interceded. "Perhaps for your son as well. Violence is never the answer."

"I disagree. I believe full charges with pureblood laws. He insulted her family, her breeding and her honor. That calls for a duel. Shall we let the boys Arthur? Or perhaps you'd duel me?"

Ron paled at the idea and went back to glaring at the Malfoy twins. "Stupid chit can't even take a bit of rivalry." He growled.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I would have thought that having five older brothers would mean he'd understand when he'd lost. I suppose the boys."

"I will defend my own honor." Hermione said quietly. "Please."

Lucius was not surprised by Hermione's request. "There will be no dueling. Your son will apologize to my children. There is a feast tonight. I think Draco and Mr. Weasley should receive detention. It is only fair." Lucius added slyly.

Hermione understood of course, but was disappointed by the decision. She would have won. As dinner came she heard rumors that Weasley was being praised for putting the Slytherin know-it-all in her place. In her anger she skipped dinner and spent it crying in the lav. Sniffling she flushed and came out of her hiding spot and let out a screech.

"Hermione!" the voice of Harry Potter confused her, and seeing her brother made her eyes widen. "Hermione move!" He called as the troll attempted to attack her.

"Confuse him!" She cried dodging yet another blow but this time crouching under the sinks. She barely saw Harry get grabbed by the troll.

"Do something!" his voice echoed.

"What?" Draco's voice sounded panicked as he held out his wand.

"Dragon, swish and flick!"

Wingardium Leviosa!" he called levitating the club and dropping it in his excitement.

"What, explain yourselves?" Minerva asked exasperated with the trio.

"It's my fault…" Hermione started.

"Choose your words wisely Miss. Malfoy. Your father will be most displeased if he has to return to this school twice in one day." Snape drawled, raising his eyebrow at his goddaughter.

"We came looking for her!" Challenged Harry glaring at Snape. "She didn't know there was a troll and I imagine she was hiding because well…everyone always sides with the bully." His passion died down a bit at the end almost as if he was ashamed of his classmates.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Severus said contemplative, "For your honesty. IT seems you've been underestimated."

Draco watch the scene a bit confused. Harry Potter saved his sister. He put his hand out to shake the young Gryffindor's Hand. "Thank you."

This time Harry Potter did not reject the handshake.

* * *

"See, its not that bad!" Smiled Morgana as she watched the young Hermione drift into dreamland. "It's not perfect…"

"She should have been a Ravenclaw. Stupid hat." He growled as he paced nervously. "I never thought Ronald Weasley would be a bully. He's almost as bad as Sirius Black! If he continues to tease or turns his ire on harry. He'll make a new set of loyal supporters of Tom Riddle!"

"Hermione, a new dark lady, abandoned by Dumblefore because of her sorting. It would be poetic. But I think Harry is more likely to be seduced by the Malfoy family. Once Lucius learns of his mistreatment. They'll take him in."

"Yes, perhaps Riddle wins this time." Emrys conceded.

A/N: So I feel I should apologize to the Ron lovers. I do not hate him, but I do believe he was a bit of a bully in the first movie. I concede that I will be re-reading the books and seeing if that is the case. If it is not I will be less harsh with the younger version of himself. Please note that talks of Tom Riddle are in no way permanent or foreshadowing. It is simply a possible future depending on the actions of the characters. I will keep the Ron bashing to a minimum. I hope to show him in a more promising light in the future!


End file.
